


Focus on Me

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Isabelle and Lydia go out and fight a demon and there is contemplation of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ella who asked me Isabelle/Lydia + things said with no space between us

"I should have brought Alec," Lydia says and isn't that the story of Isabelle's life?  
"And now you have me." Somehow Lydia does not look impressed. Isabelle doesn't expect her to.

The obnoxious beeping alerting them to the presence of a Behemoth demon had gone off two hours ago, causing Lydia to stride into the room like she owned it, so entirely different than Isabelle who is used to drawing everyone's attention when she enters but never being the authority.

"I'll take care of this one," Lydia had said after looking at the screen for approximately 0.2 seconds. Then she had scanned the room, her eyes seeming to focus on just one thing at a time even in that fluid motion.

Isabelle had crossed her arms without even thinking about it.  
"Alec and Jace are out. I can come." Lydia had smiled and Isabelle had turned on her heel to retrieve her seraph blade.

"I hate the shapeless ones," she mutters now, her back pressed against the wall and her fingers flitting over the rune on her wrist before she pulls out two of her throwing knives.  
"You can say that again." Lydia's head is thrown back so that the line of her neck is beyond noticeable. For a split second Isabelle is thankful that she isn't a vampire because damn that looks appealing.

Lydia swallows, then straightens up abruptly.  
"Alright," she says, "one of us needs to get to the other side of the room."  
The restricted area of the museum they broke into because the demon was already inside is an archive with no mundanes currently residing in it, which is fortunate, because they definitely don't have the time or the manpower to distract someone at the moment. 

When they had come in the Behemoth had already been lurking in the center of the room, attacking them instantly which had completely thrown off the strategy Lydia had mentioned about fifty times on the way here.

If Isabelle was feeling fair she'd admit that the chance of a Behemoth not occupying a corner in the far end of a room is always fairly low so Lydia's plan of attack would have been the most effective, if the damn thing had played by the rules.  
Right now Isabelle would rather be mad about her whip laying useless somewhere by the door because demons with a healing factor are a pain to kill.

"I'll go." Lydia looks at her and it's almost painful for Isabelle, because she has been at the receiving end of some very intense stares but Lydia is different somehow. Maybe because her whole being doesn't ever seem to be focused on anything but the thing she's looking at. It's an unnerving thought because while Isabelle knows how it feels to be looked at, she also knows how it feels to know that most of these people have a thousand other things going on inside their head next to 'Wow, she's pretty!'

She can feel the movement when Lydia grabs for her seraph blade she placed next to her earlier in favor of taking out her stele and increasing her own speed.  
"I'm going to count down when you're in position. Don't stop attacking, unless there's a life-threatening injury involved, clear?"

Isabelle is very aware of the corners of her mouth turning upwards. She cast another glance back to her whip and then one to the demon slithering over the floor, disgusting and slimy.  
The feeling rising in her chest is something familiar, finally, Lydia throws everything out of bounds. Something hot and fluttery. Isabelle used to think the only thing she could ever be in love with is fighting.

She pushes herself off the wall with extra force, so she crowds Lydia against the window.  
"Clear," she says and jumps off the bay window, landing on the floor soundlessly.

*

Later, when she's sitting on the ground patiently, while Lydia has her fingers on Isabelle's pulse point and is slowly tracing an Iratze on her arm Isabelle looks at the emoty spot next to her that was occupied by a creature hellbent on killing her mere seconds ago.

"That was good work," Lydia says, her ponytail wipping to the other side when she lifts her head.  
"Alec couldn't have pulled that last move off."

Lydia pays attention to Isabelle in a way that scares her. For now, Isabelle doesn't deflect.


End file.
